Déjame Gritar
by NekoAle
Summary: Su vida era un infierno. Así era desde que su madre había fallecido, hacia casi dos años. Ella contaba con tan solo 12 años de edad, y su progenitora había caído víctima del cáncer, el cual la venció rápidamente. Ahora que contaba con catorce años, todo era igual, su padre se escabullía en su recamara, e intentaba tocarla de una forma indecente. RanMasa. Gender Bender
1. La línea de la desesperación

Pensé en este fic mientras escuchaba una canción de Kudai, espero que lo disfruten...Más aclaraciones abajo.

Música del capitulo: Déjame Gritar-Kudai.

**Advertencia:** Gender Bender a lo largo de todo el fic. Lenguaje algo vulgar y fuerte...

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: La línea de la desesperación****  
**

"_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar. Y en su oscuridad. Y arrancar este infierno."_

Un fuerte golpe resonó por toda la habitación, provocando que la muchacha cayera al suelo a causa del impacto. Llevo rápidamente su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo las fuertes punzadas de dolor que causaron una mueca en su rostro.

– ¡Ya basta! –grito fuertemente con el miedo presente en sus ojos, recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe.

–No seas insolente Masaki, deja ese papel de sufrida, porque no te queda. Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, me obedecerás sin rechistar, o esto es lo que te ganaras. – sin ningún tipo de piedad, el hombre golpeo nuevamente el pequeño rostro de la muchacha, dejándole una pequeña marca. Parecía que le importaba en lo más mínimo el causarle daño a la pobre criatura, no iba a detenerse hasta hacerla aprender una lección.

Masaki se cubrió inútilmente intentando proteger su cara, sollozando con fuerza. Era demasiado para ella. No había hecho nada malo, tan solo se había resignado a tener sexo con su progenitor. No quería denigrarse de aquella manera, cometiendo esa aberración, necesitaba defender la poca integridad que le quedaba en esa casa, que era como el mismo infierno.

Así era desde que su madre había fallecido, hacia casi dos años. Ella contaba con tan solo 12 años de edad, y su progenitora había caído víctima del cáncer, el cual la venció rápidamente. El dolor de perder a la mujer más importante en su vida le había destrozado, necesitaba de su madre. A veces le preguntaba al cielo por que le había arrebatado a la persona que más la amaba ¿Qué había hecho para que la vida la castigara de esa manera tan cruel? Pero a los doce años, uno no puede comprender eso, tan solo tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella.

Para su padre; de ojos ámbar muy parecidos a los suyos, pero de un cabello tan negro como la noche; todo había sido más difícil. Su estabilidad emocional dependía demasiado de la hermosa mujer y no soporto su perdida, hundiéndose en una fuerte depresión, dejándose llevar por los vicios del alcohol, el tabaco y las apuestas, descuidando su trabajo y su familia. El hogar Kariya se hundió en la inestabilidad a causa de la condición de la cabeza de la familia.

A raíz de la muerte de su mujer, había desarrollado un enfermizo sentimiento de sobreprotección hacia su pequeña y única hija, Masaki Kariya, el vivo retrato de su esposa. De una piel canela, ojos grandes de color ámbar, adornados por unas bellas pestañas, facciones delicadas, de cuerpo pequeño y menudo, y en lo que más se parecía a su madre, su cabello de un bello color cian, largo hasta sus hombros. No solo eso, sino que también poseía su carácter, dulce y tierno, pero explosivo cuando se le provocaba.

Su padre la admiraba cada noche, siempre le recordaba a su difunta esposa. Era como la reencarnación de esta. Cuando Masaki cumplió los trece años, la actitud de su padre cambio drásticamente, dejo de verla como su dulce niña, ahora la veía como su mujer; una muy hermosa que comenzó a despertar deseos oscuros y algo sucios en él. Una noche; en un arranque de locura, se escabullo hacia la habitación de la muchacha, y como cuando era una pequeña, se acostó en su cama, acariciándola en una muestra de "cariño". Cuando hubo ganado la confianza de la oji ámbar, y lo abrazo buscando cobijo, intento abusar sexualmente de ella. Pelearon un rato y a pesar de los alaridos de la menor el hombre no parecía entrar en razón, tan solo deseaba poseerla, como lo hacía con su esposa .La niña había logrado escapar, golpeándolo fuertemente en la entrepierna, y ganándose un fuerte cabreo por parte del señor Kariya, que la golpeo fuertemente hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Y desde entonces comenzó el infierno para la joven. Ahora que contaba con catorce años, todo era igual, su padre se escabullía en su recamara, e intentaba tocarla de una forma indecente. Era una tortura, ya no podía estar tranquila en su propia casa, prefería salir toda la noche y volver hasta la mañana siguiente, sin importar que por ello su progenitor la golpearía sin piedad.

–Detente –volvió a rogar inútilmente. Trato de escapar, gateando hacia la puerta, pero una patada en la espalda la llevo nuevamente al suelo. Ahogo un chillido y se hizo un ovillo, antes de ser levantada por el cabello. Lucho por soltarse, era demasiado el dolor que estaba pasando, necesitaba escapar y salir de esa casa o terminaría muerta.

– ¡Discúlpate! –grito el señor Kariya, zangoloteándola. La peli cian pataleo, sus pies no podía tocar el suelo, sentía como si le fuera a arrancar el cuero cabelludo.

– ¡No tengo nada que pedir! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Apestas a alcohol! –le reprocho, intentando golpearlo. Una risotada resonó por todo el lugar, el azabache disfrutaba de la expresión de dolor que la niña ponía, era excitante a su parecer; el ver como la tenía a su merced, sin ninguna oportunidad que pudiera defenderse. La miro con deseo, un deseo que rayaba en lo enfermizo; provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la menor.

–No me estás haciendo caso nuevamente. Primero te digo que te quites la ropa, y te rehúsas; ahora te ordeno que te disculpes por tu insolencia y te niegas… ¡Eres una puta malagradecida! –de un fuerte empujón, hizo que el pequeño cuerpo de su hija se estrellara contra la pared, haciendo crujir todos sus huesos. La niña sollozo, haciéndose nuevamente un ovillo a causa del dolor causado.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin control, como deseaba que su mejor amigo llegara a salvarla nuevamente de ese infierno, en donde los golpes y el intento de abuso era cosa casi diaria; que ambos corrieran hasta perderse lejos de esos hogares tan disfuncionales en los que vivían.

Sentía que unos de esos días no tendría tanta suerte, y su padre se saldría con la suya, destrozaría su orgullo y la heriría sin importar que fuera su propia hija.

Su cabello fue nuevamente alado, haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Grito a causa del dolor y se sostuvo de las muñecas de su padre, clavando sus uñas en ellas; intentando que así la soltara. Sin embargo no causo ningún efecto, tan solo hizo que tirara aun más fuerte de sus azulinas hebras

–Discúlpate, zorra….Si no fuera por mí, no tendrías ropa, ni techo donde dormir… No podrías comer ni ir al instituto. –le comento con una sonrisa sínica, que espantaría a cualquiera. La muchacha le miro dolida. Todo lo que le decía era una mentira, ese hombre tan solo le había causado dolor y sufrimiento desde la partida de su madre.

–Si fuera por ti, ni siquiera estaría estudiando. ¡Nada de lo que tengo es por ti! –de un manotazo se libro de la mano en su cabellera, y con furia abofeteo al azabache, haciéndole retroceder, sorprendido ante el repentino ataque. –Todo lo que tengo es gracias a que trabajo, estudio gracias a mi esfuerzo. Tu trabajo no da ni la talla para pagar el instituto al que voy…. Así que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi…–Su rostro fue volteado de un fuerte puñetazo. El ardor no tardo en hacerse presente, al día siguiente tendría un horrible hematoma.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No estarías viva si no fuera por mí, me tienes que obedecer a todo lo que te digo!

– ¡Lo que me pides es una locura! ¡Estás loco! –Su padre la tomo del cabello, haciéndola avanzar hacia el sillón de la casa. Masaki se resistió, gritando fuertemente. Si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrada; retar al de ojos ámbar no había sido muy buena idea, tan solo lo había puesto aun más violento.

– ¡Deja de gritar, loca! ¡Despertaras a los vecinos!

– ¡Los voy a despertar! ¡Para que sepan lo depravado que eres! ¡AYUDA! –fue acallada por otro golpe, solo que esta vez fue en la boca, reventando su labio inferior. Escupió un poco de sangre, sollozando con fuerza. – Déjame por favor… No quiero. –se quejo cual niña chiquita, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

–Nada de déjame. –de un ágil movimiento se subió sobre su hija, inmovilizando sus piernas y brazos. – Ahora, si no te quieres quitar la ropa, te la quito yo. –de un tirón abrió la blusa de botones, de color rosado, que Masaki portaba, arrancando un alarido de terror de la niña. Kariya intento desesperadamente liberarse, más le fue imposible, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Empezaba a dar todo por perdido, no podría escapar esta vez. Los sollozos se hicieron aun más fuertes, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, que la rescataran antes que su padre cometiera una locura.

Rezo, a quien que fuera que estuviera allá arriba, que dejara de burlarse de su mísera vida; que la hiciera despertar de aquella pesadilla, que al abrir sus ojos, su madre llegará a su rescate y la ayudara a escapar de esa tortura que vivía diariamente.

– ¡AYUDA! –le dio otra bofetada, acallando sus alaridos. El mayor se inclino levemente, para lamer el cuello de la pequeña, haciendo que soltara otro grito, moviendo su cuerpo desesperadamente. La presión en sus delicadas muñecas se hizo más fuerte, dejándola sin fuerzas.

–Se buena, perrita, nadie te puede escuchar.

De solo escuchar aquello, toda su esperanza se fue a los suelos. Era verdad, nadie la escuchaba, ni siquiera su mejor amigo la escuchaba en esos momentos. Cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar las asquerosas caricias que eran impartidas por su cuerpo. Necesitaba imaginar otra cosa o de lo contrario todo sería peor.

Se dio por vencida.

La escurridiza mano de su padre, al ver que dejo de forcejear, dejo sus muñecas y bajo hacia uno de sus pechos, presionándolo con perversión. Kariya sollozo nuevamente.

No podía creer que se estuviera dejando. Su mente le gritaba que luchara, que continuara defendiendose y que escapara de los brazos de ese hombre; como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no encontraba ninguna manera para huir. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, haciendo que su llanto se acrecentara. Maldita fuera.

Cuando dio todo por acabado, cuando no le quedaron más deseos por defender su integridad física y moral, recordó un par de ojos negros y una cabellera de color morado.

Fue solo un minuto el que lo recordó, pero ese simple recuerdo basto para que sus fuerzas volvieran a aparecer.

Ella le había prometido que no dejaría que su padre la humillara nuevamente.

De un rápido movimiento se incorporo un poco, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca del otro, aturdiéndolo, y aprovechando esa oportunidad, le dio un fuerte empujón, haciéndole caer y darse un golpe en la mesita de centro que decoraba la sala de su hogar. El mayor quedo algo aturdido, y tardo un rato en recuperarse.

La peli cian aprovecho el momento y sin dudarlo dos segundos, salió huyendo del lugar. Solo compuso como pudo su blusa, y sin preocuparle el frio de la noche, corrió tan lejos como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de su padre, llamándola. Necesitaba alejarse de ese podrido lugar, escapar de ese depravado al que algún día había llamado papá.

No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, tan solo noto que ya se había alejado demasiado de su hogar, ya no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba. Verifico que nadie la siguiera, y descendió la velocidad. Comenzó a llorar cual niña pequeña, gritando con fuerza. Se tambaleo un poco, hasta quedar apoyada contra una pared, donde poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar hincada.

Abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras le preguntaba a Dios, que había hecho para merecer aquello.

– ¡¿Disfrutas tanto burlarte de mí?! –grito mirando al cielo. Tiro un poco de su cabello y se enjuago los ojos, intentando, inútilmente, controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos. – ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! ¡¿Dímelo?! ¡¿Acaso te olvidas que yo existo?! ¡¿O es qué tanto disfrutas de verme sufrir?!

El frío le calaba los huesos, aumentando el sentimiento de abandono que en esos momentos tenía. Deseaba tanto volver a ver la sonrisa de su madre, que le tarareaba suavemente cada vez que ella lloraba. Que le dijera cuanto la quería. La extrañaba.

–Mamá…. ¿tú no ves mi sufrimiento? –susurro, escondiendo nuevamente su rostro entre sus piernas. Volvió a recordar esos ojos negros que le devolvieron la fuerza. –Hikaru… ¿por qué tú también me abandonaste? –el recuerdo del pequeño pelimorado tan solo aumentaban el dolor en su pecho.

Estaba comenzando a considerar que la vida disfrutaba demasiado arrancarle a sus seres queridos de las maneras más crueles. A veces deseaba que a Kyousuke no le pasara lo mismo, o se volvería loca. Él era el único ser preciado que le quedaba.

Cuando dejo de sentir sus dedos a causa del frío, se levanto de su lugar, se cubrió cuanto pudo con la blusa que había sido rota; y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tiritaba levemente, la baja temperatura le estaba dejando los labios morados, y la hacía temblar sin control.

Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para caminar, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado, al igual que sus piernas. Solo estaba caminando por inercia.

Trato, inútilmente de calentar sus manos, soplando suavemente en ellas. Su temperatura corporal había descendido tanto como la del ambiente, haciendo imposible que entrara en calor. En ese momento le parecía mala idea el no haber tomado un suéter, pero el terror del momento no la había hecho pensar en ello.

Llego a una calle un tanto más transitada, llena de luces y autos lujosos, con casas enormes y envidiables. Su instituto se encontraba cerca. Ese era el barrio de los ricos.

Apenas y había personas caminando por la acera. Solo un idiota andaría en la calle con semejante clima. Ella era una idiota en ese caso. Caminaba débilmente; su vista comenzaba a nublarse, escuchaba el sonido de los carros bastante lejanos, a pesar de estar prácticamente caminando al lado de estos.  
Se tambaleo, dejo de sentir frió y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió oscuro, haciendo que cayera de manera estrepitosa al suelo.

* * *

–Eres demasiado ruidoso –la risa del peli rosado se escucho por todo el lugar, contagiando a la castaña.

–No me dijiste lo mismo mientras jugábamos bolos. –Takuto negó levemente, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru eran los mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Ambos eran hijos de familias bastante adineradas, de las más adineradas de toda Inazuma. El deseo porque ambos jóvenes se casaran en un futuro era evidente.

Desde el día del nacimiento de ambos todo estaba pactado, cuándo Shindou cumpliera 18 años, el hijo menor de los Kirino pediría su mano en matrimonio. Y así ambas familias podrían aumentar sus ganancias. Ahora que ambos jóvenes tenían 15 años, era más fácil el emparejarlos.

Shindou solo tenía permitido salir si Ranmaru estaba con ella, era en el único muchacho en el que sus padres confiaban, y el único que tenía permitido visitar a la castaña. Era como un plan, para que ambos jóvenes se enamoren. Y parecía que estaba dando frutos.

Esa noche, el de ojos turquesa había invitado a su mejor amiga a jugar bolos, todo había estado bastante divertido. La noche se paso entre bromas y pequeños roces de sus manos, que arrancaban algunos sonrojos de la muchacha y unas risas nerviosas de Kirino. Todo era perfecto.

–Taku –le llamo Ranmaru, captando toda la atención de Shindou, que dejo de ver por la ventanilla de la limosina de su familia. –Yo…tengo algo importante que decirte.

El corazón de Shindou dio un pequeño vuelco. Esperaba que lo que su amigo tenía que decirle, fueran esas palabras que ella llevaba esperando casi dos años. Desde que tenía trece, había comenzado a notar un extraño sentimiento hacia Ranmaru. No sabría cómo explicarlo, si era amor u otra cosa, pero cada vez que su amigo le hablaba o le acariciaba el cabello, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Por otro lado, el de ojos azules había decidido dar un paso importante en su relación con la de ojos café. Había planeado toda esa salida para pedirle a Takuto ser su novia. No estaba seguro si de verdad la amaba, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que había notado que le gustaba mucho su amiga. Había dejado de verla como una niñita llorona, ahora notaba la belleza que la muchacha poseía. Le gustaba mucho su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, castaño y ondulado. Le gustaba su figura, que si bien no era muy voluptuosa, era bastante llamativa y perfecta para su tamaño. Le gustaba perderse en su mirada, admirar sus ojos de color café rojizo. Le gustaba que le tomara de la mano, y así poder acariciar su suave piel. Le gustaba el olor de su perfume, su voz cantarina. La gracia de sus movimientos.

Todas esas razones habían hecho que Kirino se armara de valor y decidiera hacer esa pregunta tan importante, que bien podía ser respondida afirmativamente o podría arruinar todos esos años de amistad.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme Kirino? –pregunto con dulzura, al ver que su amigo no había dicho nada durante unos minutos. Ranmaru le miro nervioso, debatiéndose si hablar o no.

Soltó un suspiro, y con delicadeza tomo las finas manos de su amiga, acariciando con dulzura sus dedos. Era un gesto bastante normal entre ellos.

–Primero…quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido contigo por todos estos años de amistad… Eres demasiado especial para mí. Siempre has estado allí, apoyándome sin dudarlo y… bueno eso me llevo a pensar en muchas cosas. –Shindou mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa– Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos y bueno… –Ranmaru soltó sus manos y miro hacia la ventana, admirando el panorama.

Era bastante noche, las once aproximadamente y hacía demasiado frío como para andar caminando; por eso ambos jóvenes habían decidido ir al boliche en la limusina de la castaña y no a pie, como normalmente lo habrían hecho.

El muchacho mordió su labio con nerviosismo, buscando las palabras correctas con las que expresarse… Era demasiado difícil confesarle tu "amor" a alguien. Miro fijamente la acera, como si esta fuera a darle una respuesta, y algo afuera capto su atención.

Una pequeña figura; de no más de un metro y cuarenta centímetros, o un poco más, de cabellos de un curiosos color cian; se tambaleaba de manera débil en la calle. Era una chica, por lo que Kirino logro reconocer. Miro con más curiosidad, apegándose otro poco a la ventana. Bajo, para tener mejor claridad ya que el polarizado del auto no lo dejaba ver bien, y el frío de la noche le golpeo la cara.

La muchacha de afuera, no tenía ningún suéter con que cubrirse del clima, tan solo tenía una blusa de color rosado, de manga tres cuartos, y por lo visto estaba rota; ya que la chica la sostenía con una de sus manos, dejando su vientre medio descubierto; un pantalón algo rasgado de color azul claro y unas zapatillas de color negro. Se veía débil y algo aturdida.

– ¿Ranmaru? –le llamo su amiga con preocupación, tocando su hombro izquierdo. Kirino la ignoro por unos instantes, preocupándose por la niña que caminaba afuera; parecía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría.

–Takuto, dile a Renzuke que pare el auto –ordeno. Shindou le miro confundida.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto aun más confundida, sin entender el por qué de esa orden.

–Solo hazlo. –pidió nuevamente, dispuesto a saltar del auto si la situación lo requería.

El automóvil se detuvo, y Kirino salió rápidamente de este, corriendo en dirección de la muchacha de hebras azul verdoso. Llego justo a tiempo, para tomarla entre sus brazos, antes que ella cayera desmayada a causa del cansancio.

– ¡Por Dios! –grito Shindou al presenciar la escena, cubriendo su boca con preocupación. Bajo también del vehículo y llego al lado de su amigo. – ¿Está bien? –pregunto.

–No parece. –respondió el joven, mirando algo sorprendido el rostro de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Parecía que alguien la había atacado sin piedad, golpeándola hasta dejarla en el estado que ahora se encontraba. –Está demasiado herida y algo helada. – con rapidez, se deshizo de su chaqueta y se la coloco a la chiquilla, cubriéndola del viento y se puso de pie, cargando a la peli cian.

Shindou soltó una exclamación al ver el estado de la joven desfallecida. El que le hubiera hecho eso a esa pobre niña era un desalmado.

–Vamos al hospital. –Le dijo su amigo. Takuto negó, sintiendo demasiada lastima por la chica.

–El hospital está muy lejos. Vamos a mi casa. Mi padre no tiene turno esta noche, podrá revisarla. –El muchacho asintió, y rápidamente llego al automóvil, entrando en el. Shindou llego unos segundos después que él e indico al chofer que se diera prisa. La castaña ayudo a Ranmaru a colocar correctamente a la joven herida, poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Takuto.

– ¿Qué diablos le paso? –pregunto Kirino, aun sorprendido por lo rápido que había actuado al ver a esa desconocida. Shindou acaricio la mejilla helada de la muchacha.

–No sé, pero el que le ha hecho esto es un maldito animal. Mira tan solo como la han dejado. –dijo indignada, mirando con dolor las heridas en el rostro de la otra.

– ¿Crees que la han….? – Shindou abrió los ojos, asustada. La chica si parecía haber sido abusada por alguien. La simple idea de lo que pudo haber sufrido hizo que la castaña quisiera llorar. Algunos hombres eran demasiado degenerados y no pensaban en el daño que le causaban a una mujer.

–No lo sé… Pero espero que no.

Kirino volvió su vista al rostro de la desconocida, sintiendo como su corazón latía descontroladamente. Era extraño, solo con ver a la chica y sin conocerla, había sentido la necesidad de ir a ayudarla, de protegerla. Jamás había experimentado tan sentimiento, ni siquiera por sus hermanas o por Takuto. Se sentía verdaderamente confundido.

* * *

Bueno, no se. La inspiración para escribir este fic salió, como lo dije arriba, mientras escuchaba en tema de Kudai... se me hizo buena la trama -créanme, llore mientras la imaginaba- y bueno quedo esto. Tuve la idea de hacerla Gender Bender,porque no se, he visto demasiadas imágenes de Kariya en fem version, y se me hizo demasiado linda, así que tome meramente esa idea...

Ya que... tengo planeado que la historia dure unos 20 o un poco más de caps, todo dependiendo de mi estado de animo para escribir... Y aprovechando que saldré de vacaciones -tres meses sin colegio! yeah!- veré si puedo actualizar una vez por semana...

Se que debo subir Esquizofrenia, pero xD mi inspiración en ese fic se murió... Tal vez el domingo suba nuevo cap de esa historia...

Bueno, gracias por leer y pueden hacerme saber si les gusto en un review o para darme alguna sugerencia o critica... todo se acepta~...

Besos y abrazos~


	2. Recuerdos no muy lejanos

Hola de nuevo~Primero que nada quiero agradecer los review que me dejaron :3! No tengo mucho que decir hoy así que, como prometí; aquí esta el capítulo.

Aclarando a quienes pondré a quienes les hago Gender Bender:

Masaki, Takuto, Tenma, Shuu, Kurama, Yuuichi y a todos los que consideren ukes (?) xD

En el capítulo use, la canción de Sucide Circus de The Gazette, pero yo les dire cuando... ya uds escogen si la oyen o no.

Advertencia: Gender Bender a lo largo de todo el fic, lenguaje vulgar y algo fuerte.

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Recuerdos no muy lejanos.

"_Aférrate al futuro que te salvó, e incluso a la debilidad que te hace tropezar. Elimina el tú que se deprime y pierde la visión, también esa soledad que te gustaría conocer."_

–_Masaki… _–_la peli azulada sacudió un poco su cabeza, desperezándose. _

– _¿Qué quieres Kageyama? –pregunto con voz molesta, tallándose el ojo izquierdo. Odiaba cuando la gente la despertaba así. _

_La joven de cabellos morados tan solo rio suavemente, causando que el corazón de Masaki diera un pequeño salto. Aparto la mirada, abochornada y Hikaru le tomo del mentón, obligándola a verla directamente a los ojos. _

–_Tienes maquillaje puesto. ¿Verdad? –pregunto seriamente, mientras limpiaba el pómulo de su amiga. Masaki emitió un pequeño gruñido. _–_Dímelo. _

–_Sabes que odio usar esa cosa. –se defendió la más baja. Hikaru tan solo suspiro, limpiando aun el rostro de su amiga, hasta que logro descubrir un pequeño moretón, que solía ser cubierto por el excesivo maquillaje que la peliazulada llevaba. _

–_Mentirosa –la acuso con un pequeño puchero. _–_Tu papá te volvió a golpear. –afirmo. Kariya tan solo bajo la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro. _

–_No es para tanto. –dijo suavemente, intentando no preocupar a Kageyama. Ella tan solo le miro sorprendida, tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a caminar. _–_Hikaru, dije que no era para tanto. Déjame. _

–_Nada de eso. Vamos a la enfermería. Necesitamos ver que tanto daño te hizo ese bastardo._

_Masaki suspiro, resignándose. Sabía que no podía pelear cuando su amiga se ponía en ese plan, casi siempre llevaba las de perder. _

_Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde Hikaru obligo a Kariya a sentarse en una de las camillas. Pidió a la enfermera unas cuantas vendas y curitas, junto con un ungüento para aliviar el dolor. La misma Hikaru se ofreció a curar a su amiga o de lo contrario, Masaki se negaría por completo a mostrar donde estaban los golpes. _

–_Quítate la ropa –ordeno la pelimorada mientras cerraba la cortina que rodeaba la camilla, causando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de su mejor amiga._

– _¡¿Qué?! –instintivamente, la más baja retrocedió, causando una pequeña risita en Kageyama. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _

–_Masaki, no pienso violarte. –dijo su amiga entre carcajadas. La oji ámbar enrojeció aun más. _– _Solo quiero ver en donde te ha lastimado._

_Muy en contra de su voluntad, Kariya obedeció, sacándose la blusa del uniforme, revelando un torso lleno de moretones. Hikaru llevo sus manos a la boca, evitando soltar un grito. Masaki intento volver a cubrir su cuerpo, pero una mano algo temblorosa se lo impidió. _

– _¿Te duele mucho? –pregunto con voz dulce la oji negra. Masaki bajo nuevamente la cabeza, negando. _

–_No…ya me acostumbre a eso. –se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Hikaru rodearla protectoramente, cuando normalmente era al revés. Un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar, aferrándose a Hikaru con fuerza. _

–_Masaki. –susurro Kageyama con la voz quebrada. – ¿Por qué permites que te haga eso? _

_La respuesta jamás fue dada, ella también se lo cuestionaba algunas veces. Se preguntaba porque permitía que su padre la dejara de esa forma, que le recordara que ella era demasiado débil como para defenderse. _

_Masaki solo abrazo con fuerza a su amiga, rompiéndose cual niña pequeña. Hikaru comenzó a preocuparse, ver que su amiga sufría de esa forma y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla era bastante frustrante. Deseaba sacarla de aquel agujero._

–_Masaki… Recuerda que no estás sola. Yo nunca te dejare sola, y Tsurugi tampoco te abandonara. Si algo te vuelve a ocurrir no dudes en llamarme. Pero no sufras en silencio. Prométemelo._

–_Es fácil decirlo –respondió la de ojos ámbar. Hikaru le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. _

–_Prométeme que jamás volverás a permitir que tu padre te humille de esta forma. –Masaki tan solo asintió, mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando sin control. La pelimorada volvió a besar su frente con ternura, una acción que normalmente habría sido rechazada por la peli azulada, ahora había sido recibida con gusto. _

–_Hika-chan. –le llamo en un sollozo. La peli morada le miro con curiosidad. _–_Tú prométeme a mí, que nunca me vas a abandonar. –Hikaru le miro enternecida, mientras asentía con rapidez. _

Se despertó de golpe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Todo había sido un sueño. Un recuerdo un tanto lejano, que le recordaba una y otra vez que estaba sola en ese mundo.

–Hikaru –sollozo. – ¿Por qué no mantuviste tu promesa? ¿Por qué tú también tuviste que irte? –La opresión en su corazón se hizo más fuerte. Deseaba que su mejor amiga volviera, que la ayudara en los momentos en los que más sola se sentía.

Seco sus lágrimas y poco a poco se fue incorporando, y se detuvo al no reconocer el entorno en que se encontraba. Miro hacia todos lados, asustada. Esa no era su casa, ni la de Tsurugi; donde normalmente se iba a quedar cuando había problemas. Era una habitación bastante amplia, de color rosado y blanco, bastante femenino y "refinado". La cama, llena de peluches de todas las formas y colores que se pudieran. Un escritorio de color besh en la esquina con una computadora portátil de color lila encima. Y al fondo, un piano de cola color blanco.

– ¿Qué carajo? –se quejo confundida.

– ¡Ah! Mira, ya has despertado. –le hablo alguien. Volteo, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo al que hubiera osado a traerla a ese lugar, y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una muchacha, mucho más alta que ella; posiblemente de la estatura de Tsurugi; de tez blanquecina, un cabello demasiado rosado para su gusto y un par de ojos de color cian, demasiado hermosos. Se quedo mirándole, entre sorprendida y asustada. –Calma, no te he hecho daño. Tan solo te traje aquí por qué te desmayast…. –Bien, por su voz pudo deducir que no era una mujer.

– ¿Quién eres? –soltó con fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho frente a ella riera asustado. Le dedico una mirada asesina.

Recordó lo sucedido con su ropa, y rápidamente bajo la mirada hacia su ropa, y en lugar de eso encontró una playera de color rojo. Ese maldito bastardo había osado a tocarla. Se puso de pie.

–Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru…. Mi amiga y yo te hemos… –No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Masaki se le había lanzado encima, golpeándole con fuerza. Y ella no golpeaba como una niñita. Kirino tan solo la tomo de los brazos, intentando evitar que se moviera. – ¡Detente! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –se quejo algo espantado ante la reacción de la muchacha. Pero era de esperárselo de alguien que posiblemente había sufrido una violación.

–Tu… ¡Maldito depravado! –intento nuevamente golear al peli rosado, pero este fue mucho más rápido y giro su cuerpo, aprisionando sus muñecas y sus piernas. Se movió desesperada, intentando liberarse.

–Ranmaru, ¿qué estás haciendo? –ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ondulados, entro a la habitación. Era hermosa, o eso fue lo que paso por la mente de la peli azulada. Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo.

–Yo no hice nada. Esta loca, simplemente se me lanzo e intento golpearme. –la castaña le miro molesta y de un empujón bajo al muchacho de encima suyo. Kariya se levanto e intento alejarse, pero fue abrazada por la chica.

–Disculpa si este idiota te ha asustado. Te hemos encontrado inconsciente en la calle y te trajimos a mi casa. –Masaki parpadeo, intentando procesar la información recientemente obtenida. –Lo de la blusa…he sido yo quien te la ha cambiado. –las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo, haciendo que se viera aun más hermosa. Kariya solo asintió. –Oh que tonta. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto… Es un gusto.

–Mu…mucho gusto.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Masaki solo sacudió la cabeza, recordada lo que había pasado antes de aparecer en el cuarto de unos completos desconocidos. Se puso de pie y tan solo rio.

–Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Pero creo que ya he sido demasiada molestia. Con permiso. –se puso de pie, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos jóvenes.

–Espera… Puedes quedarte a dormir. –intento detenerla Kirino, poniéndose de pie y tomándola por los hombros. Kariya se sobresalto, y de un empujón alejo a Ranmaru, dejándolo un tanto asustado.

–No me toques. –dijo con voz sombría, y sin decir nada más salió corriendo dejando a ambos amigos un tanto confundidos ante su extraña reacción.

–Se fue sin decirnos su nombre –susurro Takuto. Ranmaru tan solo asintió.

–Supongo que estaba demasiado asustada. ¿No es un poco tarde para que se vaya? –pregunto con una sonrisa. Shindou soltó un suspiro, acariciando uno de sus rizos.

–Es temprano Ran, déjala que se vaya. Al menos ya la ayudamos un poco, ¿No?

* * *

Se movió lentamente, mientras los primeros rayos del sol le golpeaban en el rostro. Gruño molesto, como odiaba que le abrieran la cortina a esas horas de la mañana, sobre todo si era un sábado. Maldijo a su hermana.

Se sentó y tomo su teléfono móvil, checando la hora y cerciorándose que era demasiado temprano para levantarse.

–Las siete de la mañana –susurro. –Yuuichi debe tener una buena razón para despertarme a esta hora. –Se estiro un poco antes de volver a tirarse a su cama. Sus fuerzas aun no eran las suficientes como para hacer que su cuerpo se moviera.

Estaba más que dispuesto a volver dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, cuando un pequeño peso se dejo caer sobre su espalda, produciéndole un horrible dolor. Estuvo a punto de gritar a la persona que se había atrevido a hacer semejante barbaridad, hasta que una vocecita, bastante conocida para él, le hablo.

–Kyousuke…. –sollozaron. Con cuidado de no tirar a la persona sobre él, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada ambarina de su mejor y única amiga. Masaki se veía bastante golpeada y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Con delicadeza se sentó en su lugar, rodeando a su amiga con sus brazos.

– ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto en un susurro. Sabía de sobra la respuesta, pero igual quería corroborarlo. Kariya y su hermana eran las únicas personas que lo escucharían preocupado.

–No me paso nada. –susurro suavemente, mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto. Nadie necesitaba saberlo. Solo quería un poco de consuelo y el único que hasta el momento se lo daba era su mejor amigo, y tal vez el único hombre al que le dirigía la palabra amablemente. Por su parte Kyosuke no le creyó ni una palabra. Él sabía de sobra quien era el causante del estado físico, y emocional, de la pelician.

–No me mientas. –gruño, molesto. Kariya solo se mordió el labio, y Tsurugi le miro detenidamente, inspeccionando cada una de las heridas que le habían causado. Eran demasiadas, tenía el rostro algo hinchado y algunos moretones ya eran visibles.

Kyosuke apretó los puños, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder en rabia. Era la quinta vez en esa semana, ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no podía si quiera darse cuenta que a quien trataba de abusar era su propia hija?

De un empujón alejo a Masaki, quien cayó de un sentón en el suelo, produciendo un sonido seco. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, cuando vio que su amigo se colocaba un pantalón y una camiseta, dispuesto a salir.

– ¿A dónde diablos vas? –pregunto con cierta molestia.

–A tu casa. –Kariya se quedo quieta durante unos minutos, y cuando la información fue correctamente procesada, corrió hacia el Tsurugi menor, deteniéndolo.

– ¡Detente estúpido! –grito, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo. Tsurugi opuso algo de resistencia y prácticamente arrastro a la más baja. –Joder, no me ignores. ¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer? ¿Hablar con mi padre? –Eso detuvo al muchacho, haciéndole chasquear la lengua.

–No pretendo hablar con él. –sabía que con ese hombre no se podía razonar, así que recurriría a la violencia. Masaki no merecía ser tratada así.

– ¡Ya detente! Sabes que solo empeoraras las cosas. Solo conseguirás meterte en problemas que no te incumben. –grito con fuerza, golpeando con fuerza el hombro de Kyousuke. Este la miro algo sorprendido, y ella lo volvió a golpear. –Eres un idiota. ¡¿Qué pasa si te hace algo?! ¡¿Piensas dejar sola a tu hermana?! –eso basto para que todos los músculos de Tsurugi se calmaran. No podía hacerle eso a su hermana. No cuando ella lo necesitaba tanto.

–Pero tu….

–Pero yo nada. Puedo lidiar con esto. –dijo suavemente. Seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y miro directamente a los ojos de su amigo. Ámbar contra ámbar. Tsurugi solo gruño.

–Si sigues haciéndote la valiente, te matara. Y lo sabes muy bien.

–No lo hará. –el mayor tan solo le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla a lo que Masaki respondió con un bufido y de un golpe se alejo de Tsurugi.

El oji ámbar solo rió un poco, y se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina de su casa. Kariya lo siguió mientras refunfuñaba cual niña berrinchuda.

– ¿Tus padres no están? –pregunto al ver tanto silencio. Tsurugi solo negó, encendiendo la hornilla de la estufa.

–No, mi padre salió con Yuuichi, fueron a una terapia; y mi madre…– Kyousuke ensombreció la mirada solo de recordar a esa mujer. Ya ni siquiera podía tratarla con respeto. –debe de estar jugando póker o acostándose con alguno de sus amantes. –Masaki tan solo torció la boca, preocupada por su amigo.

–Deberíamos irnos. Los tres. –le ofreció Kariya. No era la primera vez que proponía aquella locura, y aunque a Tsurugi no le parecía mala idea, no contaban con el suficiente dinero como para poderse mantener los tres.

–No podríamos con los gastos del hospital para mi hermana. Lo sabes Kariya. –le dijo fríamente. La peli cian solo hizo un mohín.

–Podríamos ahorrar. Con lo que tu ganas con la banda y lo que yo gano con mi trabajo bien que podríamos ahorrar e irnos lejos de esta pocilga a la que usualmente llamamos hogar. Admite que tú tampoco soportas estar aquí. –Tsurugi pareció ignorar las palabras "motivacionales" de la más pequeña, y camino hacia el refrigerador, sacando de allí algunos hielos que envolvió en una toalla y se los entrego a Kariya.

–Si no te pones eso se te inflamara más aun de lo que ya está. –Masaki frunció el ceño y se coloco él hielo en las áreas dañadas, quejándose levemente por el dolor. – ¿Qué? –pregunto despreocupadamente, retomando su tarea de preparar el desayuno.

–No me ignores idiota. –escupió, con rabia. Tsurugi rio con burla.

–Espera unos años más y nos largamos de aquí. –le dijo, zanjando el tema. –Ahora apresúrate, debemos ir al trabajo y no iras con esas pintas. Parece que te hubieras dormido en la calle.

–Créeme que casi me paso eso. –el dueño de la casa, coloco un plato con huevo estrellado frente a la pequeña y ella sin dudarlo dos veces, comenzó a engullirlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "casi"? –llevo un pedazo de pan a la tostadora y la peli cian abrió con total descaro la refrigeradora y saco el jugo de naranja, dando unos tragos directo de la botella. Tsurugi solo frunció la nariz.

–Bueno, en la noche salí de mi casa, y perdí la conciencia. –narro. Kyosuke casi se ahogo con la comida. –Entonces, por lo que me contaron, dos ricachones me encontraron y me llevaron a su casa….

– ¿Y lo cuentas así de calmada? –Kariya solo asintió.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya me "ayudaron". Además, había una chica muy linda allí, así por eso no me molesto tampoco. –una sonrisa algo tonta se cruzo en los labios de la peli cian. Tsurugi solo rio ante la actitud tan "lésbica" de la otra. No tenía remedio.

– ¿Estás segura que no te hicieron nada? –la pequeña asintió y termino de comer. Miro como su amigo aun tenía el plato lleno y dio un largo suspiro.

–Acompáñame a mi casa, tengo que ir por mi uniforme. Y quiero tomar una ducha, me siento asquerosa. –ordeno. Tsurugi solo enarco una ceja y negó.

–Déjame terminar de comer. Tenemos libre hasta las cuatro, así que me tardare todo lo que quiera en comer. – Y a pesar de las quejas de la menor, Kyosuke continuo disfrutando de su desayuno a la velocidad que se le antojo.

* * *

–Estoy aburrida –susurro la castaña con un puchero. Ranmaru no podía verlo, pero imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo. El pelirosado resoplo.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos? –pregunto con una risita. Escucho como su amiga daba una afirmativa. Tal vez podría aprovechar esa salida para declararse decentemente. –Entonces saldremos más tarde. ¿Dime a donde quieres ir?

–No sé. Tú propón algún sitio. –Kirino lo medito un segundo antes de contestar.

–El otro día mencionó un nuevo restaurante en el que la banda de Hakuuryu está tocando. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo?

Shindou sonrió y apretó un poco el teléfono en sus manos.

–Está bien, vamos a ver qué tal es ese lugar.

–Entonces es un hecho. Paso por ti a las ocho. Solo llamare a Atsushi para preguntar dónde queda.

–Bien, te hablo luego, que debo practicar algo de piano. –se despidió con dulzura. –Te quiero. –y corto la llamada, dejando a Kirino con las palabras en la boca y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

* * *

Kirino paso a las ocho empunto por su mejor amiga, encontrándola con un bonito vestido de color blanco hasta las rodillas, un cinturón negro ciñendo su pequeña cintura y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, que la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

–Ran, veniste. –saludo ella, saltando a sus brazos.

–A mira, pero que bonita pareja. –dijeron a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con un joven de cabello violeta. A su lado, una pequeña muchacha morena y de cabello blanquecino. Parecía bastante molesta.

–A… Taku-chan, cuando le comente a Minamisawa sobre el bar…dijo que quería venir. –se excuso Ranmaru, la verdad es que no le molestaba en nada que sus amigos quisieran venir, pero si le incomodaba. Shindou no pareció molesta con la idea.

–Me parece bien que vengan. Hola Kurama. –saludo a la bajita, quien solo resoplo.

–Déjala, esta de mal humor. –susurro Atsushi.

–Cállate pelmazo. Vámonos. –se quejo Kurama, y dio una patada en la espinilla del pelivioleta. Minamisawa emitió una pequeña queja. –Idiota.

–Bien, vámonos. Halla nos esperan Taiyo y Hakuryuu. Están emocionados, porque es la primera vez que iremos a oírlos tocar.

–Además conoceremos a los otros miembros de la banda. –dijo Shindou, riendo suavemente. –Me pregunto cómo serán. –Kirino le tomo con delicadeza la mano y todos emprendieron el viaje hacia el bar.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos y se encontraron en un lugar lleno de luces de colores. Shindou se arrepintió de haber aceptado ir. No tenia bonita pinta ese lugar. Kirino rio suavemente al ver la mueca de horror de su amiga.

–Calma. No es peligroso. Hay bastante seguridad. –señalo hacia la entrada, donde un gran hombre custodiaba la puerta. Takuto trago algo fuerte y asintió, caminando hacia el lugar. No tardaron mucho en entrar al lugar. Tener bastante dinero tenía sus ventajas a la hora de una larga fila.

Dentro encontraron una gran multitud de personas, que bailaba al ritmo de la música, con algunas bebidas en las manos. Takuto arrugo la nariz, en una clara señal de desaprobación y se aferro con más fuerza al brazo del oji cian. En el centro, había una pequeño puesto de bar tender, decorado con bastantes botellas, de todas las formas y marcas existentes. Al fondo, un escenario con el DJ. Hacia la izquierda, había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel del local.

– ¿Dónde está el tarado de Hakuryuu? –pregunto Kurama, visiblemente irritada por el poco espacio que tenía. Minamisawa tecleo algo en su teléfono y a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta.

–Dice que ya comenzaran a tocar, así que no será posible verlo hasta que terminen. –dijo Atsushi, arreglando su flequillo. Kurama chasqueo la lengua y busco un lugar donde sentarse. Takuto y Kirino la siguieron.

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –pregunto el pelirosado, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron. Hizo un gesto con la mano y una camarera se acerco.

–Hola ¿desean algo que tomar? –pregunto la muchacha. Kirino dirigió su vista hacia ella, dispuesto a pedir unas gaseosas, cuando se encontró con una figura bastante familiar para él.

La mesera, era pequeña, de cabello largo y color cian. Era la muchacha que él y Shindou habían rescatado la otra noche. Abrió ligeramente la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. No había rastro de algún golpe en su rostro, ni en su cuerpo.

La miro de arriba a abajo. Llevaba una blusa de color blanco, algo ceñida al cuerpo, una mini-falda de color negro, tipo colegiala, y unas medias de malla negras. Se veía demasiado linda.

La mesera pareció desesperarse, y despego la vista de su libreta, encontrándose con dos ojos cian. Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás ante la sorpresa.

–Tú…–dijo Kirino algo idiotizado. De repente su corazón se había acelerado, y su rostro se había sonrojado. Bajo su vista hacia el gafete que la camarera portaba.

–Dije si deseas algo. –repitió, bastante mosqueada. Ranmaru sacudió la cabeza, mirando su rostro nuevamente y asintió.

–Dos gaseosas por favor. –ella lo anoto y rápidamente se alejo hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. –Era ella. –susurro el muchacho para sí. –Masaki…–repitió el nombre que acababa de leer en aquel gafete.

* * *

_The Suicide Circus_

Takuto hablaba alegremente con Kurama, de cualquier tontería como la escuela o sobre como vestían las chicas de aquel lugar. Estaba bastante entretenida. Ya hasta había olvidado el hecho de que se encontraba en un antro.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, y solo una alumbro el escenario, donde se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azul y piel blanca, con una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos. Todos parecieron emocionarse, incluso Kurama.

Comenzó a escucharse el sonido de un reloj, y todos los presentes corrieron hacia el escenario. Kurama tomo la mano de Takuto y tironeo de ella, sorprendiendo un poco a la castaña, esos gestos no eran algo normal en la otra.

El muchacho en el escenario comenzó a cantar, con una voz bastante varonil que hipnotizo inmediatamente a Takuto. Era demasiado hermosa.

Vision no fuhai

Here is a hell on earth

I felt a chill

The disappointment that increases

[TICK-TACK...]

Nobody can rewind time

[TICK-TACK...]

Don't look away

Suicide circus.

La guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar, y Shindou no podía despegar la vista del muchacho. Inconscientemente camino hacia el escenario, encontrándose de cerca con dos orbes de color ámbar, bastante apagadas.

Aged hatred and young cold-blooded mind

Reason of the chill

soko ni ugomeku Poverty

[TICK-TACK...]

Nobody can rewind time

[TICK-TACK...]

tobichitta Merciless scene.

Podía ver la tristeza que esos ojos reflejaban y sin quererlo pudo compartir el mismo sentimiento que el cantante de la banda. De repente, un fuerte deseo de ayudarle se hizo presente en su corazón. Quería sacar esa triste mirada de tan bellos ojos.

musekaeru you na namanamashisa ni hito wa hikare

sono fureta te ni fuchaku shita kyoufu mo yagate wa usure

Metamorphosis

All is paralyzed

Chain reaction

Sympathizers with a similar pain.

Pudo reconocer entre los otros músicos a Hakuryuu, que tocaba el teclado con gracia, y a Taiyo, que tocaba la batería. El bajo, estaba en manos de una pequeña muchacha morena, de cabellos negros. Shindou no pudo reconocerla. Su vista volvió nuevamente hacía el guitarrista y voz principal.

Sukuwarenu mirai wo kakaekomi fumihazushita sono yowasa mo

fusagikomi miushinau jibun wo tachi shitte hoshikatta

sono kodoku mo

fui ni me no mae wo fusaida kunou no hibi ni kakechigau sono yuuutsu mo

aijou yue no kotoba ni zouo daki oshimi naku sarakedasu kyouki mo.

Por un momento se olvido de Ranmaru, olvido todos los sentimientos hacia él. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando la mirada del muchacho en el escenario se encontró con la suya. Él pareció sonreírle y ella le devolvió el gesto. Le habían gustado esos ojos, le había gustado esa voz, esa forma de moverse.

Mou modorenai karamari sugite

Even death becomes the prey

Heartless day

Bottom of the abyss

Suicide circus

Why is it repeated?

Suicide circus

[TICK-TACK...]

Nobody can rewind time

[TICK-TACK...]

Don't look away

Suicide circus

Comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la tonada, dejándose llevar. Normalmente ella repudiaba esa clase de música, la consideraba un insulto. Pero no era el ritmo lo que le agradaba, sino la voz que la acompañaba.

Se había enamorado de esa voz.

Justice died

Bottom of the abyss

Suicide circus

Why is it repeated?

Suicide circus.

Y sin quererlo, se había enamorado del portador de aquella voz.

* * *

Y hasta aquí~ la verdad, me gusto la parte KyouTaku xD y eso que no like mucho la pareja...

Va quedando claro a quienes pongo en Gender? sino, pues igual me preguntan.

De antemano se les agradece por leer y espero un review ya sea con una felicitación o una critica, todo se acepta...

Besos y abrazos~ y nos vemos, posiblemente la otra semana!


	3. Quisiera Escapar

Hi~. Aquí estoy yo, publicando un nuevo capítulo luego de...mucho tiempo. ¿O no fue mucho? Perdonen, es que ya no se en que día vivo, siendo sincera.

De igual manera, agradezco a los favoritos y los review que ,como siempre digo, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, en lo personal me da cosita la ultima parte del cap..no se, me sentí mala persona escribiéndola ;w;. Me siento tan mala persona con mi Masaki.

La música que use, fue Hero de Skillets...

En fin, disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos más abajo~

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Gender Bender a lo largo del fic.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Quisiera escapar**

"_Es sólo otra guerra. Sólo otra familia desgarrada. [Mi voz será escuchada hoy]. Es otro asesinato. Comienza la cuenta para destruirnos."_

Kariya llego ligeramente agitada a la barra. Su respiración era bastante nerviosa. Maldita fuera. ¿Por qué ese idiota estaba allí? Comenzó a desearles a todos los dioses que en verdad no la hubiera reconocido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaron a su espalda. Masaki volteo, algo asustada y se encontró con el Gerente del lugar, alto, de cabello castaño con mechas blancas; con un peinado bastante peculiar; piel blanca y unos ojos de color verde intenso. Akio Fudou era su nombre, un hombre bastante atractivo a decir verdad pero su carácter tan burlón y poco predecible hacia que resultara aun más interesante. El típico estereotipo de "bad boy" que cualquier chica quisiera tener.

Kariya retrocedió un poco e intento aparentar serenidad. Suspiro y entrego la orden que recientemente había sido hecha.

–No pasa nada, tan solo estoy un poco cansada. –El ojiverde sonrió de medio lado y le dio un golpe en la frente, sacándole un gruñido a su empleada.

–Pon cara bonita o vas a espantar a los clientes.

– ¿Qué me está insinuando? –pregunto molesta, sin una sola pisca de respeto al que debería considerar su "jefe". Akio por su parte tan solo rió y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomando uno y encendiéndolo, para inhalar el tabaco tan adictivo.

–Que te ves mal hoy. Te echaste demasiado maquillaje y no me gusta. Te contrate porque eres linda, pero con esa pinta vas a espantarlos a todos.

–No soy un imán atrae hombres –escupió la muchacha.

–Por algo te contrate. –Masaki crujió los dientes, aguantando todas las ganas de patear el culo al idiota de Fudou. Por su lado el mayor tan solo tomo otra bocanada del cigarrillo y exhalo el humo en el rostro de la peli cian. – No entiendo tu odio irracional hacia nosotros. A veces se me figura que eres algo lesbiana. –la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del adulto se ensancho, haciendo que Kariya enrojeciera del puro coraje. A veces ese hombre podía resultar más fastidioso que un dolor en la cabeza.

–Tal vez si lo sea. Las mujeres son menos idiotas y pedantes que los hombres. –Akio le vio arqueando una ceja. Vaya que esa niña era interesante.

–Curioso pensamiento el tuyo, Kariya…–uno de los que atendían la barra paso las bebidas que habían sido ordenadas, y Akio se las entrego a la más baja, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. –Un día de estos vas a cambiar de idea. –Masaki puso los ojos en blanco y susurro un simple "Ya quisieran" alejándose de ellos y llegando hacia el lugar donde el pelirosado aguardaba.

Dudo unos segundos antes de llegar, intentando sonreír correctamente. Una vez estuvo cerca de la mesa, se limito a colocar las bebidas en la mesa, evitando los ojos del otro. El muchacho la miraba atentamente, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su rostro. Era jodidamente incomodo. Arrugo un tanto la nariz y con un susurro se despidió.

–Oye. –le llamo el otro. Masaki bufó, incomoda y volteo a ver al oji cian. Sus ojos se encontraron y Kariya sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco del puro nerviosismo de tener a ese tipo cerca. –Bueno…yo. –el muchacho parecía nervioso y la peli cian se desespero, lanzándole una mirada venenosa.

– ¿Deseas algo más? Tengo más clientes que atender… –le dijo tajante. Al diablo la amabilidad.

–Tu…tu nombre –susurro suavemente el otro. Kariya enarco una ceja, con burla y dirigió la vista hacia su carnet… Tuvo dos pensamientos. Uno: o ese chico era demasiado idiota como para preguntar eso, o, dos: se quería hacer el idiota frente a ella para atraer su atención. Opto por la primera, por eso aborrecía a los hombres.

–Lo tengo en el carnet idiota. –el otro se tenso y enrojeció al notar la estupidez había preguntado. Masaki rio ante esa imagen tan vergonzosa. –Pero ya que dices. –señalo el lugar donde su nombre estaba. –Masaki… –hizo un ademan con la mano y se despidió –si quieres otra cosa, pídesela a algún otro mesero. No a mí. Eres fastidioso.

* * *

"I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)"

Kyosuke tocaba la guitarra con mucha pasión, ese era el instrumento que más le gustaba. Le hacía relajarse, dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que en su casa ocurrían.

"Hero" de Skillet, esa canción revelaba todos los sentimientos que tenia. Deseaba ser rescatado, que alguien lo sacara de aquel infierno que estaba condenado a vivir. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando a su hermana mayor. Lo único que lo mantenía firme, para no caer en la locura. Deseaba luchar por sacarla de ese hogar que tan solo les producía daño.

Odiaba recordar que cuando regresara a su casa, encontraría a su padre drogado y a su madre ebria o con algún nuevo amante, revolcándose; en vez de estar cuidando a Yuuichi.

Su hermana era paralitica, no podía caminar desde que tenía 8 años, a causa de un accidente de tránsito que su madre había causado por su estado de ebriedad. Y ni siquiera el haber hecho daño a su primera hija la había hecho cambiar. Seguía viviendo la vida sin si quiera detenerse a pensar en las vidas que estaba destinada a criar.

Apretó los dientes, y miro hacia el público presente en el bar, encontrándose con una mirada castaña que llamo su atención.

"I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero"

Una hermosa castaña le miraba con insistencia. Tsurugi le sonrió coqueto y ella se sonrojo, devolviéndole una sonrisita tímida. Era como un pequeño brillo que acababa de iluminar su oscura mente. Procuro observar a esa muchacha durante toda la presentación, y ella de vez en cuando le regalaba tímidas sonrisas.

Eso lo animo.

"A hero's gonna save me just in time."

La canción finalizo y todos los adolescentes presentes gritaron emocionados. Shuu le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción y el peliazul solo asintió. Y sin decir ninguna palabra se retiro del escenario con la mirada de la muchacha en mente. Hakuryuu llego detrás de él unos segundos después, y le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

–Amigo, eso fue increíble. Todos nos amaron. –dijo con prepotencia. La pelinegra entro arreglando su cabello y les sonrió a sus amigos.

–Hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos. Tsurugi, causaste sensación entre las muchachas. –le comento con una sonrisita a lo que el oji ámbar solo resoplo.

–Yo también cause sensación –dijo el peliblando, abrazando a la pequeña. Shuu tan solo negó ante la actitud del otro.

–Que mentira –dijo Amemiya entrando en la habitación. Hakuryuu le lanzo una mirada asesina a lo que todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada. –Tú no causas nada. A veces me pregunto cómo rayos hiciste para que Shuu fuera tu pareja…. –coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la morena. –Dime, ¿qué carajo le viste a este pedazo de mierda?

–Aunque no lo creas, tiene su lado tierno. –sonrió la oji negra y Hakuryuu la abrazo con ternura.

–Ya ves, en mi si se fijan. No como a ti. Que no te hace caso la hermana de Tsurugi. –ante la mención de la peli azul, Taiyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–No es que no me haga caso. –se defendió rápidamente el pelinaranjo. –Es que Kyousuke no deja que se me acerque ni un metro.

–Y no dejare que te le acerques si quiera un Kilómetro. –dijo Kyousuke con tono amenazante. El oji azul se estremeció. –Si lo haces, no vivirás para poder contarlo.

–Oye. –Amemiya agito los brazos en un gesto un tanto asustado. –No planeo acercarme a ella, puedes estar más que tranquilo. –Tsurugi tan solo chasqueo la lengua y se dejo caer en el sofá, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

–Lo que sea. –un nuevo suspiro escapo de los labios del peli azulado, captando la atención de Hakuryuu.

–Ande, a que se debe que tú –dio un pequeño golpe en la frente del Tsurugi menor –el gran Tsurugi Kyousuke –la burla fue más que palpable al momento de pronunciar su nombre. –suspire cual colegiala enamorada. –Kyosuke le lanzo una mirada asesina y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo. –No me ignores, hijo de puta.

–No jodas Hakuryuu. –le dijo tajante, dando por terminada la conversación. El de ojos rojizos enarco una ceja, molesto.

–Serás un maldito engreído. –Taiyo intento calmar la furia del bicolor, desviando el tema.

– ¿No dijiste que Minamisawa y los demás estaban aquí? –de un momento a otro, el semblante de Hakuryuu cambio, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

–Es verdad… Oye, engreído –dijo, captando la atención del oji ámbar, que lo miro con desinterés. –Unos amigos vinieron a ver como tocábamos. Son de la escuela. ¿Quieres venir a saludarlos?

–Yo paso. De seguro ni los conozco. –Kyousuke se acomodo aun más en su lugar, dando a entender que realmente no le interesaba el asunto. Sobre todo si las personas de las que Hakuryuu hablaba eran del Instituto. Los muchachos de la banda eran de los pocos afortunados a los que el peli azul les dirigía la palabra.

–Haz lo que quieras. –tomo la mano de Shuu y se alejo del vocalista. Taiyo le siguió unos segundos después.

Una vez hubo quedado solo, Tsurugi lanzo un fuerte suspiro, cubriendo su rostro. Estaba demasiado cansado. No se le apetecía ir a ver a un montón de ricachones pertenecientes a su instituto, que de seguro se burlarían por ser el "becado".

Era algo normal cuando lo miraban. Por eso su círculo de amigos era bastante reducido. Además de todo, Minamisawa Atsushi estaba allí y esa persona no era de su agrado. Para nada.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a buscar a Masaki y pedirle que le diera algunas bebidas. Era lo bueno que su amiga fuera camarera, así le sacaba algunas bebidas gratis.

* * *

–Tocan bastante bien. –felicito Minamisawa, dándole un amistoso abrazo al de cabello bicolor.

–Claro, si somos los mejores. –dijo este, sonriendo con prepotencia. Su novia tan solo soltó una risilla y Minamisawa le sonrió coqueto.

–Shuu, aun me pregunto que le viste. –ella tan solo alzo los hombros.

–Lo que allá sido me atrajo demasiado. –Minamisawa la abrazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

–Pero de seguro yo tengo algo mejor. –beso su mejilla, y Shuu tan solo rodó los ojos, apartándolo de un manotazo.

–Ya quisieras.

Kirino, que se encontraba detrás del peli violeta, carraspeo; intentando llamar la atención del Casanova y sus otros amigos. Atsushi volteo y sonrió.

–Haku, mira quienes vinieron. –el aludido volteo, mirando a sus compañeros con felicidad. No lo admitiría, pero le emocionaba bastante que sus compañeros llegaran a apoyarlo, le hacía crecer el ego.

–Pero mira. Oye Taiyo. –el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada, se acerco con una tímida sonrisa. –Si es el afeminado de Kirino, la princesa de Shindou y la amarga…–una mirada asesina por parte de la más pequeña le hizo retractarse del insulto que estuvo a punto de soltar. –La….amistosa de Kurama. ¿Qué les trae por estos lares?

–Eres un maldito –le dijo Ranmaru a modo de saludo. Hakuryuu soltó un bufido. –No me digas afeminado.

–Es que eres un afeminado.

–No lo soy.

–Oigan –hablo Takuto, algo nerviosa. No quería una pelea.

–Hola princesa –la saludo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. Ella tan solo sonrió ante el apodo. – ¿Qué te pareció nuestra presentación?

–Bastante…bonita.

– ¿Bonita? –pregunto Amemiya con una ceja enarcada. Era una forma bastante extraña de alagar la presentación.

–Es decir…normalmente esa música no es de mi agrado. Me resulta molesta. Pero su banda toca…bien. –finalizo con una sonrisa bastante bonita, que hizo sonrojar a todos los presentes.

–Es un alago que la "diosa" de la música nos diga eso. –comento Taiyo con burla. Los demás asintieron, sabiendo que Shindou era la enemiga número uno de ese tipo de música tan "escandalosa", como ella misma la calificaba.

–Lo que sea. Les quiero presentar a alguien. –tomo de la cintura a la pequeña pelinegra y miro a sus amigos. –Chicos, ella es Shuu. Mi novia. –Ranmaru casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y Kurama tan solo enarco una ceja, sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

–Estas de broma. –Kirino puso los ojos en blanco, sin creerse aquella mentira. Era imposible que alguien estuviera con ese engreído. Hakuryuu pareció dolido.

–No es mentira. ¿Verdad, Shuu?

–Sí. Mucho gusto. Hakuryuu me habla mucho de ustedes. Es un gusto. –la quijada de casi todos se abrió de forma un tanto exagerada. Nadie lo podía creer.

– ¿Cómo lo aguantas? –pregunto Norihito, poniendo cara de lastima.

–Uno se acostumbra.

–Tocas muy bien el bajo. –le felicito Takuto. La pelinegra sonrió orgullosa. –Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto. Es un placer conocerte. –extendió su delicada mano a la otra quien la tomo con alegría.

–El placer es mío.

–Yo soy Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru. Y esta de aquí –señalo a la bajita de su lado, que tan solo chasqueo los dientes. –Ella es Norihito Kurama.

–Es un gusto conocer por fin a los amigos de Amemiya y Hakuryuu. –Todos sonrieron.

–Oye Taiyo. –le llamo tímidamente la de rizos. El oji azul se acerco a ella con una amable sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucede Taku?

–Quería saber…Si no podrías decirme como se llama… ¿Cómo se llama el vocalista de su banda? –Taiyo le miro algo sorprendido y dedico una pequeña mirada al peli blanco. Este tan solo alzo los hombros y asintió.

–Él…no es muy sociable que digamos. Pero se llama Kyousuke.

* * *

Las 2:00 am, el turno de la peli azulada recién terminaba. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, cerrando el casillero donde guardaba sus cosas. Se quito los tacones de plataforma color negro, para cambiarlos por unos cómodos tennis color lila, a juego con su playera. Peino su largo cabello color cian en una coleta y se coloco una sudadera negra, dos tallas más grandes que la suya.

Había sido un día particularmente agotador. Demasiado trabajo para su gusto.

Se encamino hacia el espejo y observo su rostro, con una capa exagerada de maquillaje. Odiaba hacer eso, pero de no hacerlo se notaría los moretones que su cara poseía. Limpió un poco el maquillaje, revelando algunos golpes e intento disimularlos un poco, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha del sudadero.

Salió del lugar, despidiéndose de todos y encontrándose con su mejor amigo en la salida. Se quedo quieta, debatiéndose entre acercarse a él, o simplemente ignorar su presencia e irse caminando.

–Ya es tarde boba. –la llamo con tono un tanto frío, cual hermano mayor reprendiendo a la menor. Masaki tan solo enarco una ceja.

–Sabes que hasta esta hora termina mi turno. Yo te debería decir eso a ti. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí a esta hora?

–Te estaba esperando. –alzo los hombros, despreocupado y Kariya puso los ojos en blanco.

–Puedo irme sola. ¿Sabes?

–Eres un imán atrae problemas, prefiero acompañarte. –Masaki tan solo sonrió con algo de burla y empezó a andar. Tsurugi corrió detrás de ella, alcanzándola. La tomo por la cintura y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la alzo, colocándola sobre su hombro.

Masaki comenzó a protestar, pataleando con insistencia y exigiendo que la bajara. El de apariencia gótica prefirió ignorarla completamente y camino hacia una motocicleta un tanto vieja, que se encontraba estacionada en uno de los callejones del lugar.

– ¡¿Qué diablos haces pedazo de idiota?! ¡Bájame ya! –le exigió nuevamente, dándole un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo un tanto desconcertado, pero aun así no disminuyo el agarre que le tenía.

–Acaso pensabas, ilusa, ¿qué vamos a caminar a nuestras casas a esta hora? Serás tonta. –la bajo y le entrego un casco de color negro. Kariya lo miro como quien no quiere la cosa, pero de igual forma lo tomo y se lo coloco.

–Me parece más imprudente irnos en ese ataúd con llantas.

–No insultes a mi motocicleta, que te llevara más segura. –susurro Tsurugi. La peli cian tan solo rio con burla.

–O de seguro que me va a matar. –El más alto subió, y espero a que la pequeña hiciera lo mismo. Ella pareció dudarlo durante unos segundos, mirando el vehículo con bastante desconfianza. Ella le temía mucho a esas cosas, y su amigo era consciente de ello. – ¿No vas a ir muy rápido? –Tsurugi chasqueo los dientes y negó.

–Con lo miedosa que eres. –Masaki frunció el entrecejo y se subió, aferrándose a la espalda de su amigo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kyosuke solo sonrió con burla. No era normal que la peli cian se abrazara así con alguien, solo lo hacía con él.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sobre el vehículo, el oji ámbar puso en marcha la motocicleta, produciendo un sonido un tanto exagerado del motor, que rompió el silencio del lugar. Kariya comenzó a quejarse sobre el sonido tan escandaloso que la motocicleta estaba produciendo, alegando que despertarían a los vecinos de todas partes. Por su parte su amigo prefirió ignorarla, tarareando una canción.

– ¡No me ignores! –le grito la muchacha, tironeando de su chaqueta de cuero color besh, al punto de casi ahorcarlo.

–Oye, deja de hacer eso o nos vamos a matar. –el agarre disminuyo. Tsurugi suspiro y se detuvo, volteando a ver a su amiga. – ¿Dónde te vas a quedar esta noche? –la más pequeña mordió su labio con nerviosismo ante la pregunta. La verdad es que en todo el día no se había puesto a pensar en donde iría a descansar.

–Supongo que en mi casa. –le respondió en un pequeño susurro. Kyousuke le miro sorprendido, y poco a poco su mirada se fue convirtiendo en una de pura rabia.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! –pregunto, dando un fuerte golpe al manubrio de la motocicleta.

– ¡¿Y qué carajo quieres que haga?! No tengo a donde más ir. De igual forma mi padre no está. Solo dormiré y mañana en la mañana me vuelvo a largar. ¡Ni notara que estoy allí! –Tsurugi enrojeció del puro coraje. Su amiga era una maldita suicida.

– ¿Y si nota que estas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Eh?! No creo que tengas la misma suerte dos veces.

–Oye tarado. –De un salto, Masaki bajo del vehículo, mirando con ira a su amigo. –No tengo plata como para irme a dormir a un motel ¿captas? E irme a tu casa me sería la misma mierda que irme a la mía. Así que –se quito el casco y se lo aventó a su amigo. –Si no te parece lo que hago, gracias, pero puedo caminar sola.

Y diciendo eso, se alejo, dejando a su compañero con las palabras en la boca. Era la verdad. Ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

* * *

Camino durante alrededor de veinte minutos y entro a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, eso significaba que su padre no se encontraba. De igual manera, entro de puntillas y al cerciorarse que en verdad no había nadie, corrió hacia su cuarto, encerrándose en él con seguro y cambiándose para dormir.

Se miro en el espejo unos instantes, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida. ¿Por qué no había escapado de allí ya, si su vida era un maldito infierno? ¿Por qué seguía aguantando aquello? Sin esperárselo, ni desearlo, una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo.

Dio un golpe en su mueble, y comenzó a sollozar. Odiaba demasiado su vida, pero odiaba más aun él no poder escapar de ella. Se sentía tan vulnerable, sabiendo que por más que quisiera o deseara no podría salir de allí, tan solo era una niña. O eso era lo que constantemente le repetía su padre. Y lo peor de todo es que ella se lo creía.

–Eres una idiota –se dijo así misma. Volvió la vista al espejo y observo su reflejo. –Patética. Te ves tan patética, aquí llorando como idiota en vez de hacer algo. –Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, intentando acallar su llanto. –Mamá. –susurro suavemente. El recuerdo de su madre tan solo hizo que su corazón se estrujara con más dolor, la extrañaba demasiado. Necesitaba de sus abrazos, de sus consuelos. – ¿Por qué te fuiste? –miro hacia el techo, como si en él se encontrara su madre. – ¿Por qué permites que viva este infierno?

Poco a poco se dejo caer al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, en un intento desesperado por calmarse. Se sentía algo devastada. Miro hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama, donde estaba una pequeña fotografía de ella con su mejor amiga.

"_Prométeme que jamás volverás a permitir que tu padre te humille de esta forma."_

Recordaba sus palabras tan perfectamente. Esas palabras que le volvió a repetir, incluso antes de morir.

"_Tú puedes luchar Masaki, no importa si te sientes sola. No dejes que él te hunda." _

–Perdóname Hikaru. –se disculpo entre sollozos. –No he cumplido mi promesa, no he podido mantenerla. –se recostó en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo y poco a poco cerro sus ojos, intentando dormir, pero los recuerdos y el dolor que tenía no la dejaban descansar en paz.

Necesitaba hacer algo para poder salir de allí, y desatar esas cadenas que tenía.

* * *

Y quedo... esa partecita me dio cosita escribirla. No se, se me hace un tanto difícil el explicar como se siente Masaki.

Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, y prometo que tendré el próximo listo la otra semana. O eso espero.

Dejen sus review, ya sea dicendo cuanto les gusto el capítulo o con alguna sugerencia o crítica. Todo se acepta~

Ahora la propaganda~ con un pequeño grupo de escritoras de aquí (?) hemos iniciado una Revolución: la Aliea Gakuen Revolution -oh pero que nombre tan genial- cuya finalidad es el promover el uso correcto de , por que señoras -lo digo sin intención de ofender a nadie, pero como dicen: A quién le quede el guante que se lo plante- muchas de las nuevas escritoras hacen horrorosidades de escritura que ofenden a la gramática... Y bueno, en fin, lo que nosotras queremos hacer es mejorar el fandom de Inazuma, porque gracias a eso, esta hecho un asco; dando consejos. Si tú eres escritora, y deseas mejorar tu redacción, ortografía o narrativa, envíame un mensaje privado y formaras parte del grupo de esta revolución, para hacer de tus historias algo mejor...

Insisto, no lo hago con intención de ofender a nadie, solo digo lo que pienso, porque sin mentirles, no soy la única que opina que la mayoría de historias que ahora publican son un asco, tanto en narración, como en ortografía.

Me despido y nos vemos la otra semana~


End file.
